Adrenaline
by cr1minal
Summary: Thrill seeking Brendan Davis moves from the big city to the sleepy, idyllic town of Littleroot. Finding it difficult to adjust to the quiet lifestyle it has to offer, he decides to set out on a journey on the new, unfamiliar region of Hoenn.
1. Chapter 1: Brendan

**Chapter 1**: Brendan

"Oh, isn't it wonderful?" His mother, Lisa Davis, admired the new humble abode that stood before them. After living in a cramped apartment in Goldenrod for ten years, she was relieved as she now finally had space and a true home to call their own; and by golly, they even had a garden! The walls were newly painted beige, complementing the strong roof of brown that withstood hurricanes for years. It wasn't big, but it wasn't small either – it was just right for a family of three yearning for a quiet life in a serene village.

"Yeah," Brendan impassively answered, shrugging. He wasn't that keen on the move in the first place. Life was perfect in the exciting city of Goldenrod; he liked how every convenience from hospitals to radio stations were just there and not too far. He liked the amazing sights and especially the seaside view on the edge of the city – whereas Littleroot was just surrounded by trees. He liked how it was easier to meet interesting new people… the people in Littleroot are probably just a bunch of white picket fenced Joe's and Jane's. Littleroot wasn't bad, but he liked the thrill and adventure of a city.

His mother frowned at his indifference and went on. "Well, why don't you come inside?" She opened the door, the smell of fresh paint was evident. Brendan followed his mother, nose twitching at the scent.

"It's much bigger than what we had back in Goldenrod!" His mother exclaimed, trying to capture his enthusiasm. "The kitchen will go over here, and we can put the new oven your dad got us!" She clapped her hands together. One may call her over-emotional, but she's just really excited finally for a new home. Brendan's expression didn't change – it still remained as a neutral stare.

"_This is not going anywhere," _His mother thought. "Why don't you go up to your room and unpack your stuff while I take care of matters down here?" Without saying a word, Brendan went up the stairs.

Soft bells chimed as he trod through the arch once he ascended the stairs. The wooden floor silently creaked as he walked through the hallway. It was nice, but it didn't feel like home to him. Somehow he was more used to the honking of the cars than the rustling of leaves. He missed the skyscrapers and buildings that scattered across instead of trees and bushes. Sighing a bit, he finally found the door to his room – he could tell by the "Police Line Don't Cross" taped up across the door. It was definitely his.

The scent still remained up to his room. It was empty, except for a comfortable single bed placed beside the big glass window and a pile of boxes clumped against each other on one corner of the room, and also unbelievably large. What he considered as his room back in Goldenrod was a mattress planted across the tiled floor in his mother's room, so this was a welcome change to the teenage Brendan who needed his own privacy and alone time here and there.

Brendan opened one box first, with the word "clothes" written on all capital letters with a permanent marker. He began to sort them one by one and placed them in the built-in closet that conveniently was near the boxes.

"Brendan! Brendan!" He heard his mother call from downstairs. Hastily, he opened the door to the hallway and raced himself through the stairs. There, he saw his mother, eagerly standing in front of the television. _"Typical for mom that the television would go first," _Brendan playfully sighed at himself, chuckling. His mother was a television addict, always in front of the television from morning to night… when she's not at her garden, at least.

"What, mom?" Brendan slowly moved towards the couch-less living room.

"...And we bring you live here from Petalburg City Gym." A charismatic voice was heard from a young male interviewer in the TV, before quickly switching to a commercial.

"Aw, we missed it. Too bad." His mother frowned.

"Missed what?"

"Your dad was on TV! He was interviewed after being promoted as the gym leader in Petalburg."

"Petalburg?" Brendan repeated the unfamiliar word. "Where's that?"

"It's just a small town nearby." His mother answered, although she herself didn't know where exactly it was either. "Hey, why don't you visit our neighbors? Surely they'd be happy to see you."

"Oh, I can't." While Brendan wasn't shy, he didn't feel like starting all over when it comes to his friends. "I still haven't finished unpacking yet."

"Oh, you should! I'll take care of that. Why don't you explore our place?"

"Fine," He gave in to the suggestion, but it felt more like a demand to him.

His mother smiled, watching Brendan moving to the front door. Of course, he wasn't fully adjusted yet, but she believed this would get him somewhere. After all, he was labelled as the "popular one" when he was in school back in Goldenrod.

Brendan breathed in and out. He noticed a sense of freedom living in the country, how the children freely ran and played around as opposed how they weren't allowed to live out of their parents sight in the city. It felt free, yet safe at the same time – something he would have missed from his childhood. Everyone seemed visibly happy in the small town, stopping to smile as he passed by, then they would continue back to what they were doing, and it wasn't stuff like building a house, talking on the phone… no, it was different. They were raking leaves, picking apples from the trees or just feeding the Tailow from the bench, there were smiles planted on their humble faces. Brendan appreciated it; it seemed like they really were enjoying themselves. This isn't the life Brendan wanted, though. Their serene lifestyle was appealing, but he always wanted something else. Something thrilling, something that would make his heart pop out of his chest. It was adrenaline. He longed for adrenaline.

_Knock knock._

"Huh?" The door slowly opened. "Ah, good morning! You must be the new neighbors, huh? We haven't had anyone living on that house for quite a while. What's your name?"

Brendan couldn't help but smile at the friendliness she had, it was different compared to the gruff nature people from the city had. "I'm Brendan. I came from Goldenrod."

"I'm Mrs. Birch. That's awful far. Glad you came here safe. Why don't you come in? We have a daughter the same age as you… maybe you guys would hit it off! She's upstairs, I think."

"Thank you. She seems like an interesting person."

Both went in, with Brendan directly going upstairs while the other continued to brew a cup of tea.

_Knock knock._

"Wait, mom!" A young feminine voice calmly directed.

"Oh, uh.." This is awkward, he thought. Luckily Brendan was no stranger in social situations like these. His voice remained confident as he tried not to stutter. "Oh, I'm not your mom. I'm your new neighbor… your mom told me to see you."

"Ah! Come in, then. I'm quite busy at the moment."

He entered the room, revealing a young girl around the same age as his. Her hair was brown and reached to her neck, it didn't seem like it was taken care for religiously but it didn't give a sign of messiness. Her eyes were silver gray, sort of like lightning; they were bright and shining. It made her seem sharp and spirited. They were large but they were far from disproportionate, instead, they fit her face like a puzzle piece. Her skin was pale, a bit sandy as well, with a few scars on her skin and small, easily unnoticed freckles decorated her face. There she was, in front of a computer as she read a book. She wasn't perfect, but she was beautiful even so.

"Uh, hey. I'm Brendan. Brendan Davis." Brendan's eyes widened.

The girl typed for a while and stopped, closing her book. "Hiya! I'm May Birch."

_Earth to Brendan, Earth to Brendan…_ he told himself, trying to snap himself back to reality and drop back down from the clouds. "I-I'm new here, I came from Goldenrod. Ever been there?"

"Oh, not yet unfortunately. I've only ever traveled as far to Oldale. It's a small town just close by here, in case you were wondering."

"Interesting." Brendan nodded his head, trying to think of anything worth conversation. "Do you happen to know where Petalburg is? My father's a gym leader there."

"Norman?" May's eyes widened. "You're the son of Norman?!" May was shocked. Littleroot was the only place she ever known since she was a child, and it was a shock to find someone noteworthy on the sleepy village. "Petalburg is also just close by, but you need to pass by one small route, then Oldale, then a long route full of trainers. Do you wanna go there?"

"Ah, yeah, it'd be cool! What about all the trainers and the Wild Pokemon?"

"It's fine, I've got a Pokemon of my own. Let's go!"

Just as the two were about to leave, a loud cry of help was heard. "**HELP!**"

May gasped. "That sounds like my father! Let's hurry!"


	2. Chapter 2: May

**Chapter 2: **May

"Hurry!" The brunette trainer was panic-stricken. She was sweating; her hands trembling as she hastened herself around town, frantically searching around for the source of the cries for help. It felt like she was choking as she tried to breathe but the worry overcame her. "Quick, where is it coming from?"

"I think it's coming from there!" Brendan dashed, leading her to his direction. He could hear the screams and yells; it was so loud that it was almost heard by the whole town, leaving them stopping in their tracks. He wandered around, but it didn't seem like the sound was inside the town at all. "May, I thin-" he turned to May and he cut himself off after seeing her. She was on the ground, hands covering her face as small sobs were heard. Tears stung her eyes as she struggled to breathe, trying to wet her dried lips. It felt like everything bad came to May's mind and it all just exploded.

"Are you okay?" He knelt down, trying to look into May's eyes.

"It's terrible," May cried. "I couldn't br—breathe, a-and running a—and… makes it all worse."

Brendan couldn't tell what she was trying to say, but he knew there was something wrong with her… and he could relate to that in a way.

"Listen, May," He stood up, bowing down in order to meet eye contact. "I'll take care of this… why don't you go home and take a res-"

"No."

"What?"

"I can't." May followed Brendan, grabbing his arm. "I need to help him, something I didn't- didn't do before..."

"Huh?" Brendan confusedly shrugged. "I don't… I don't understand."

"No, it's nothing." She slowly wiped away her tears. "I'll just help."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. We need to hurry before it's too late!"

Brendan nodded his head, breathing out. "It looks like it's coming from there." He pointed to a narrow exit, short trees surrounding the grassy path.

"Oh no, it looks like it's Route 101. Let's go!" She sprinted, with Brendan racing her as he followed.

"**HELP! HELP!" **The frightened professor cried out on what was probably the thirtieth time, fearfully running around in circles, trying to exhaust the horde of Poochyena – although it seemed that it was him exhausting himself.

"Oh, thank Arceus!" The professor sighed in relief, jumping behind a nearby, quite fragile bush as protection. "May! You're here!"

"Let's do this, Torchic!" She said, sending out her beloved starter Pokémon. Torchic determinedly chirped as he waited for his owner's command. "Ember!"

The chick Pokémon waddled forward hastily, suddenly a ball of fire emerged from his open beak as he managed to gush out the fire ball – penetrating through a Poochyena with its blazing heat.

"You there!" The professor exclaimed, pointing at Brendan. "Quick, quick! The bag, the bag! Get a Pokéball! May can't handle this alone!"

Brendan reacted quickly and rushed to the bag's side; his hands scrambled in the bag, searching for the Pokéballs with unease. A few moments later, two Pokéballs rolled out of the bag. Quickly thinking, he got the nearer PokéBall and cast it off as a mud fish Pokémon emerged from the round portable device.

"W-what is that thing?" Brendan was baffled at the species new to him. "It's a water-type, right?"

"Yup," May affirmed. "Make it use Water Gun or something, I've already beaten two of the five Poochyena!"

"Alright then, use Water Gun."

Mudkip did as what was told and positioned itself, a small torrent of water erupted from her mouth, flailing against one of the Poochyena, whimpering as it rushed off.

"Only two more to go!" Brendan grinned.

"Alright! Torchic, use Scratch!"

Torchic nodded; he rapidly sneaked towards the gullible wolf Pokémon and once he was at proper distance, pressed himself forward against him.

The two starter Pokémon smirked as they cornered the last Poochyena, visibly shaken and threatened. Before any of the two trainers were able to make their move, Professor Birch stopped them. "Wait!"

"What?" They both said at the same time, tilting their heads in disarray.

"I think it's enough for now," Professor Birch smiled, looking down at the Poochyena, signaling it to go free.

"Thank you for saving me… both of you! I thought it was the end." Professor Birch chuckled softly. "I'm Professor Birch. You must be Brendan, right? The gym leader son?"

Brendan proudly grinned. "Uh-huh!"

"Let's go to my lab and talk about this more, okay?"

"Sure!"

"I—I'll be going..." May quivered, looking down and pacing back to Littleroot.

"Wait, May!" Brendan held her arm, trying to make eye contact again. "Is everything okay?"

May looked back, only smiling – however it was visibly fake. "Just let me be," she sighed, drifting off. Her state was just like how she was a while ago, her hands were shaking, she was breathing in and out… although in a much softer way. She was overwhelmed from it all, and wanted to get back home as soon as possible and rest.

"What's wrong with her?" Brendan asked, trying his best to not sound rude; he was genuinely interested, is all.

"She's gone through a lot, but let's just shrug it off." Professor Birch tried to lighten up the mood. "She's a strong girl, she can handle herself."

"Is that so? Well, to the lab then?" Brendan sang out.

A bell chimed a melodic tune as May opened the wooden door to her house. "Hey, mom," she greeted, her arms crossed, biting her bottom lip. She minced to the living room, sitting down on the wool couch.

"M-may I?" She directed to the television, stuttering a bit.

"Of course, dear." Her mom replied back in her usual joyful tone as she wiped the dishes.

She scooted herself to the edge of the couch, opening the cabinet of the nearby end table. She fumbled her hands inside the cabinet until she finally got hold of the remote control. Closing the cabinet, she scooted herself back to where she was before and pressed on the "open" button of the remote. The television played a kid's show about a little girl taking care of her stuffed Pokémon. Normally, this kind of show wasn't her type, but it did lift up her spirits. It can make her forget of all the chaos going on and she can just imagine herself on the kid's world, with no problems and worries.

_Knock knock._

"I'll get it," May insisted. She shut off the television and traversed through the living room to the foyer, where she opened the door. It was Brendan.

"Hey," Brendan started, not knowing where to begin. "Well- do you mind if I come in?"

"No, not at all. Make yourself welcome." May smiled, opening the door even wider to fit him inside.

"So," He sat on the couch.

"Uh-huh?"

"Uhm, I got a Mudkip from your father…" Brendan stuttered a bit. Despite being a social guy back in Johto, dealing and meeting with all sorts of people, he didn't know what to do in this situation.

"That's nice. Looks like you've got an advantage against me, huh?" May giggled. "What brings you here, by the way?"

"Ah, right," He slightly stammered. "Uh, you know, well- well I'm not the one who'd live a quiet life and be some average run-of-the-mill guy, right?" May nodded, listening attentively.

"So, your father suggested if I could take on the Pokémon League Challenge, you know? And get out of this sleepy town… no offense."

"None taken."

"I thought of it for a while, and I was thinking if you'd travel as well… so I could have a little competition on my hands… so will you?"

"I would," May sighed. "I really would, but I'd probably get all overwhelmed with everything again."

"Huh?"

"I guess it's my turn to tell a story now," May sat down beside Brendan on the couch. "You know that thing I felt when I heard my father's cries?"

"What?" It was the only thing that came out of Brendan's mouth, but in his head formed endless possibilities on what happened to May. He breathed in and out, soft enough for the other to not notice, and anticipated for the continuation.

"I had a brother," May began. "I had a brother and he was mauled by a bunch of wild Poochyena."

Brendan gasped. "What happened to him? Where is he now?"

"He was taken to the hospital, injured really bad." May mourned, tears once again stinging across her cheek. "He's now a trainer, I guess he got over that really easily – and it took a long time for me to get over how my brother almost died. And while I was battling, I felt happy… because I know this was going somewhere, but now I just went back to some gloomy old bore, and I don't know why."

"Well, I'm sure he's okay now. I mean you still contact him, right?" Brendan tried to brighten up the mood, to give off an aura of optimism.

"Of course."

"And you'll be okay too, you pulled that battle amazingly, you'll be able to become an amazing trainer!"

"It means a lot, thanks. It makes me happy now I've finally told this to someone." May smiled, as the white-hatted boy wiped his tears and gave her a pat on the back.

"I think…. I think I can do this."

"So, are you coming?"

"Of course!"


End file.
